This invention relates to snowmobile suspension systems, and more particularly to uncoupled suspension systems, and even more particularly to an apparatus, in the form of an after-market, upgrade kit, to convert an uncoupled suspension system to a coupled suspension system.
Tracked vehicles such as snowmobiles have rear suspension systems generally consisting of front and rear suspension arms pivotally mounted on shafts, which are rotatably connected to the frame of the snowmobile. They also include a slide frame, which comprises a pair of laterally spaced apart slide rails or longitudinal skids interconnected transversely on opposing lateral sides of the vehicle. The slide rails are in sliding contact with an endless belt which contacts the snow surface and drives the snowmobile. Front and rear suspension arms pivotally interconnect the chassis to the slide frame.
It is generally known in the art that independent movement of the front and rear suspension arms is less desirable than a suspension system in which the front and rear suspension arms are coupled. In an uncoupled suspension system, when the front suspension arm deflects as it contacts a bump, the independent rear suspension arm remains in its ride or fully extended position. This results in an angle of incidence between the slide rails and the bump. Unless the impact is so large that it compresses the rear suspension arm spring and shock absorber assembly, thereby flattening the angle of incidence, the slide rails will act as a ramp forcing the rear of the snowmobile upward. That is, with the slide rails angled in an upward incline due to the independent deflection of the front suspension arm, but not the rear suspension arm, the snowmobile will hop over the bump, imparting a secondary jolt which increases in intensity with the speed of the snowmobile. This secondary jolt also results in a loss of control and a reduction the speed of the snowmobile.
On the other hand, a coupled suspension system is one in which, for example, the rear portion of the suspension system reacts (i.e., is coupled) to the compression experienced by the front portion of the suspension system as the snowmobile passes over a bump in the terrain. In effect, the bump is xe2x80x9ccommunicatedxe2x80x9d to the rear portion of the suspension, causing the rear portion to be pulled up ward toward the chassis before the rear portion actually reaches the bump. This reduces the angle of incidence between the slide rail and the bump, which thereby reduces the secondary jolt experienced by the rider. As a result, a coupled suspension system provides for an improved ride because the coupled suspension is better suited to adjust to varying terrain conditions.
Manufacturers have developed a variety of ways to provide coupled suspension systems, which typically involve restricting the amount of longitudinal movement of the rear suspension arm. Such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,881,834, 5,692,579, 5,667,031, and 5,944,134 which are incorporated herein by reference.
Because a coupled suspension offers a superior ride than an uncoupled suspension, those skilled in the art of designing snowmobile suspensions have developed coupling apparatuses that may be added, as an after-market upgrade, to suspensions that are not coupled.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide an apparatus, in the form of an after-market, upgrade kit, for installation onto an uncoupled snowmobile suspension system that, when installed, converts the uncoupled suspension system into a coupled suspension system.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus, in the form of an after-market, upgrade kit, specifically configured to be installed onto the Arctic Cat(copyright) line of snowmobiles.
It is the object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an apparatus and an after-market, upgrade kit constructed and arranged to be installed onto an uncoupled snowmobile suspension system that, when installed, converts the suspension system into a coupled suspension system. Specifically, the upgrade kit of the present invention is configured to be installed onto the Arctic Cat(copyright) line of snowmobiles. The upgrade kit includes a pair mounting brackets that are mounted to corresponding slide rails of the suspension system, a pair of support rods that each fixedly attach to the corresponding mounting bracket, and a pair of couplers that are pivotally interconnected to the slide rails by being pivotally mounted to the support rods.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be realized in accordance with the following detailed description, appended drawings, and claims.